


Кровь

by S0ulKeeper



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, M/M, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ulKeeper/pseuds/S0ulKeeper
Summary: Кассадин давно не чувствовал себя живым. Он думал, что его тело умерло в тот роковой день вместе с душой. Но голод и дикая усталость говорили об обратном. Сколько он уже проторчал в этом разрушенном храме? Сколько дней он пробыл в плену?
Relationships: Kassadin/Malzahar
Kudos: 4





	Кровь

Кассадин давно не чувствовал себя живым. Он думал, что его тело умерло в тот роковой день вместе с душой. Но голод и дикая усталость говорили об обратном. Желудок сводило, потрескались иссохшие губы. Усталый невидящий взгляд скользнул по полу. Сколько он уже проторчал в этом разрушенном храме? Сколько дней он пробыл в плену? Даже если б выдалась возможность сбежать, у Кассадина банально не хватило бы сил в который раз преодолеть великую сай. Руки ломило от однообразной позы, которую нельзя сменить. Магические путы стягивают запястья за колонной, хвосты кандалов с ног уходили в трещины в полу. Кассадин почти привык снова вдыхать обжигающий воздух пустыни. Всё же, в Бездне дышится совсем по-другому. Особенно, когда ты всё время в маске. Чтоб не видеть рябь, вызывающую головокружение, Кассадин закрыл глаза. Ещё несколько дней, и тело точно умрёт. Так странно не сожалеть ни о чём, просто ждать встречи с семьёй на том свете.

На улице давно стемнело. За невероятным жаром пришёл великий холод. Кассадин приоткрыл глаза, заметил блеклый свет луны и звёзд, едва ли пробивающийся через дыры в крыше храма. Проклятье. Когда наступают сумерки, обычно приходит он. Пророк Бездны. Словно стервятник, кружит над Кассадином в ожидании кончины своей жертвы. Лучше и впрямь умереть, чем становиться очередной марионеткой Бездны. Мальзахар всегда появлялся бесшумно, тенью плыл по коридору, не касаясь земли. Шумели только его твари. Войдлингам не было конца. Эти монстры вылезали из каждой щели внутри храма, без устали цокали жвалами, быстро перебирали лапами по полу. Любой нормальный человек, не обременённый прошлым, на его месте испугался, захотел бы убежать прочь. Кассадин всем сердцем желал добраться до своих артефактов и устроить здесь настоящую бойню. И желание разгорелось ярче, когда он узнал в Мальзахаре виновника гибели своей семьи.

На вытянутые ноги Кассадина упала тень. Капюшон на голове, знакомый силуэт. Даже сквозь рябь перед глазами Кассадин разобрал фигуру Мальзахара, замечая знакомые повадки. Пророку не было известно чувство такта, он делал лишь то, чего желала Бездна. На руку в фиолетовой перчатке наматываются чёрные сальные волосы Кассадина, затем приходится удар в область живота. Странник стиснул зубы, не желая раскрывать рот даже в крике боли. Нельзя. Явно не просто так у Мальзахара в руке какой-то сосуд. Пророк тихо зарокотал, перемещая руку с волос на шею проводника. Крепкая хватка, не продохнуть. Кассадин задержал дыхание, не желая сдаваться без боя. Ещё один удар в солнечное сплетение, однако, положил конец уверенности и сдержанности. Проводник закашлялся, стал хватать ртом воздух, когда Мальзахар убрал руку с горла. Рывок за волосы. В рот потекла жидкость, мешая дышать. Кассадин предпринял попытку сплюнуть, откашляться, но Пророк зажал ладонью дёрнувшиеся губы проводника.

— Ты всё равно это проглотишь, не сопротивляйся, — светящиеся голубым глаза Мальзахара смотрели прямо в те невидящие омуты напротив. Пророку было абсолютно плевать на то, как содрогается тело Кассадина, как тот заходится в кашле. Пока внутрь проводника попадают капли и Бездна распространяется по внутренностям - ему было плевать на всё остальное. Мальзахар отступил назад, когда понял, что Кассадин проглотил. И не мудрено. Жидкость обжигала и вязала язык, долго держать её во рту было просто невыносимо, да и сильное обезвоживание сыграло свою роль. Пророк обошёл колонну вокруг, подмечая огни в самых тёмных углах. Это горели глаза войдлингов, пришедших посмотреть на шоу. Интересно, появившись он чуть позже, они бы устроили кровавый пир?

— Что это? — прозвучал хриплый голос. Кассадин безвольной куклой повис на путах, терпя головокружение и отвратительный привкус желчи на языке. Через пару секунд появилась невыносимая боль в желудке. Проводник едва удержался, чтоб не закричать.

— Зелье. Мы сделали его для тебя, — совершенно отрешённо ответил Мальзахар, останавливаясь перед Кассадином. Проводник выглядел жалко: растрёпанные чёрные волосы, проступающая на лице щетина и дрожащее тело. Но Пророку давно не было дела до смертных существ, не способных распрощаться со своей бренной жизнью, наполненной болью. Кассадину не за что сражаться, он не будет против даже сдохнуть в пучине Бездны… Но видения открыли для него иное будущее, — Ты не помнишь своего имени. Никто его не помнит. В твоей жизни нет смысла, Кассадин. Ради чего тебе хвататься за её ускользающую нить?..

— Ради них… — не задумываясь прорычал проводник, стискивая зубы. Пророк наверняка знал, что унёс жизни родных ему людей. Странным образом чувство голода куда-то исчезло, как и головная боль. Глаза Кассадина округлились от удивления, — Ещё раз...Что это за дрянь?

— Дар Бездны… — Мальзахар присел на землю рядом с Кассадином, подцепил его подбородок пальцами и заглянул в ожившие тёмные глаза. Проводник оскалился, зажмурился, не желая смотреть на убийцу его жены. Пророк тихо посмеялся. И его смеху вторили клацаньем жвал войдлинги, — Глупец. Бездна освободит тебя от смертного бремени и боли. Она подарит тебе смысл жизни. Ты станешь её воином.

— Стать твоей безвольной марионеткой? — проводник шикнул и дёрнул руками. Мышцы отозвались болью. Ноги ватные, не встать. Хоть зелье и подарило иллюзию силы, всё оставалось по-прежнему, — Да я лучше умру.

— Мы наслышаны о твоей силе воли. Но без цели и смысла - любое убеждение ломается, — Мальзахар дёрнул Кассадина за плечо, уронил того на пол, развеяв путы и снова их наложив на руки проводника за его спиной. Пророк поставил ногу прямо между лопаток пленника, даже не обращая внимания на болезненные хрипы, — Ты сломаешься, как и любой смертный. В этом ваша несовершенность. Сам подумай. Давно не живой, но смерти сопротивляешься. Не ищешь людских ценностей, бродишь по Бездне, разрывая её жителей на куски. Надеешься умереть от лап хищника?

— Надеюсь умереть достойно, — на выдохе прошипел Кассадин, чувствуя, как Мальзахар перенёс весь свой вес на ногу. На вид хрупкий, а на деле словно тонна с неба свалилась. Не продохнуть. Казалось, что ещё немного, и позвоночник переломится на две части.

— Вот как, — Пророк убрал ногу, но ненадолго. Вскоре он с лёгкостью перевернул тушу проводника на спину и надавил уже на голую грудь, — Мы не дадим тебе умереть, ты переродишься. Станешь нашим оружием. Сейчас эффект зелья подарил тебе иллюзию силы, но совсем скоро оно начнёт распространяться по всем внутренним органам. Медленно пойдёт мутация, обращающая тебя в идеальное существо. И на финальной стадии исчезнет боль. Останется только голод. Представь, Кассадин… Мир без корысти, без людского бремени, идеальный, забвенный мир.

Кассадин закашлялся и почувствовал, как его сердце в груди бешено застучало. Впервые за долгое время его сковал страх. Мальзахар подцепил пальцем край капюшона, стянул его со своей головы и откинул ненужную повязку на пол, чтоб показать проводнику его будущее обличье. По щекам вверх тянулись мерцающие фиолетовые прожилки и заканчивались в районе глаз, во лбу, под каштановыми волосами, горело нечто. Око Бездны.

Кассадин думал, что многое повидал в своей жизни, но он явно никогда не встречался с мутантами. Внешний вид тварей хотя бы можно было оправдать. Но Мальзахар ведь когда-то был человеком. А теперь его спокойные горящие глаза сияли безумием, во лбу торчало невесть что. Проводник закрыл глаза и дёрнулся, пытаясь вырваться. И снова удар. Мальзахар бьёт не жалея, да так, что перед глазами проскакивают искры. Кассадин чуть ли не складывается пополам, перевалившись на бок, закашливается, не в силах отдышаться. Когда это кончилось, на языке он ощутил привкус собственной крови. Пророк опустился на колено рядом с ним и накрыл лоб ладонью.

— У тебя жар, — на безэмоциональном лице Мальзахара проскользнула совсем лёгкая ухмылка. Кассадин дрогнул, шумно втянул воздух носом, когда его губ вдруг коснулись пальцы Пророка, растирая кровь по коже, — Что ты чувствуешь?

— Острую нужду вогнать тебе клинок в глотку, — рыкнул в ответ Кассадин. Внутри загоралась самая настоящая ярость. Так бесило собственная беспомощность, невозможность прикончить Мальзахара на месте.

— Хм-м, не верный ответ, — Пророк схватил Кассадина за волосы, привстав на ноги, и потянул его к колонне. Только вот узник совершенно не хотел слушаться. Ударив ногой по лицу, Мальзахар задел нос. На полу разрослась маленькая лужа крови, а по помещению разлетелся крик боли, — У тебя есть минута, чтобы проследовать за нами, Кассадин. Иначе мы будем медленно ломать твои кости и не давать умереть. Представь, каким болезненным уродом ты станешь даже для Бездны, если под влиянием зелья начнёшь мутировать в таком состоянии?

Кассадин сглотнул ком в горле, перевалился на живот, чтоб хотя бы так попытаться встать на колени. С трудом у него всё же вышло это сделать, несмотря на головокружение и боль во всём теле. Мальзахар дёрнул проводника за волосы, позволил сделать пару неуверенных шагов и заставил снова впечататься затылком в колонну. Головокружение усилилось, и Кассадин больше не смог сдерживать болезненные стоны.

— Теперь верно, — Мальзахар медленно отпустил тёмные волосы, стёр ручеёк крови из носа большим пальцем. Кассадин вздрагивал от каждого прикосновения, словно запуганное животное. Всего пара ударов, и такая реакция. Хотя, может тому виной было зелье. Мальзахар впервые занимался подобным и не был уверен в последствиях. Кассадин морщился, мотал головой и тяжело дышал. Видимо, Бездна пыталась влиять на его рассудок, — Надо же, как велика глупость смертного. Ты борешься ради мёртвых.

— Я борюсь ради тех, кто был мне дорог, — на выдохе прошептал Кассадин, упираясь подбородком в грудь, — Я верен им. Я верен своему дому. А ты предал их всех.

— Их? Алчные куски мяса? Общество, погрязшее в ошибках прошлого? Души, что предпочли единству гордое одиночество? В Бездне нет “я”, Кассадин, нет этого грязного слова. Только “мы”. Мы несём освобождение на земли грешников, мы строим новый мир. Мы подарим тебе новую жизнь, где не будет глупых надуманных ценностей, — Мальзахар поддел пальцами подбородок Кассадина и заставил того выпрямиться. Он заглянул в глаза, наполненные болью, где в уголках уже копились слёзы. Проводник морщился, скалился, но не сдавался и не поддавался потустороннему зову. Пророк посмеялся, начиная понимать, как ему ускорить процесс обращения, — Ты цепляешься за этот мир только из-за своей семьи?

Кассадин кашлянул, шмыгнул носом, из которого всё ещё сочилась кровь, — Что ты задумал?

— Скоро всё сам узнаешь… — впервые в глазах Пророка проскользнул интерес. На кончиках пальцев появилась пенящаяся энергия фиолетового оттенка. Она перетекала с ладони по всей руке Мальзахара и скрывалась за его одеждой. Прожилки на лице накалились, отчего стали видны даже мелкие линии, расходящиеся уже под тонкой бледной кожей. Стоило лишь легонько коснуться шеи Кассадина, как появился ожог, а сам проводник недовольно зашипел. Мальзахар мигнул глазами, стал опускаться ниже, вырисовывая пальцами витиеватый узор на груди и животе. Ему определённо нравились необычные алые линии на серой коже. Так непривычно играть с жертвой, а не отдавать её сразу на съедение монстрам из Бездны. Но не сказать, что Пророку этим был недоволен. Было в этом что-то красивое и эстетичное. Его внимание приковывали все мелкие детали: как с подбородка скатывалась кровь и падала прямо на голую грудь Кассадина, как тот шмыгал носом, подавляя кашель, и тихо шипел от ожогов, морщился, мучился от агонии в чертогах разума. Мальзахар поймал себя на мысли, что никогда не знал, каково это, проводить время с человеком, отдаваться страсти. Лишь мельком видел в сновидениях или же наяву. Сейчас появилась возможность утолить внезапно всплывший наружу юношеский интерес.

— Мальзахар… — Кассадин окликнул Пророка, внезапно застывшего на месте, но, видимо, это было зря. Мучитель мотнул головой, в одно касание пальцев сжёг плотный пояс набедренной брони, выдернул всю юбку из-под проводника и откинул гремящую груду металла далеко во тьму. Войдлинги застрекотали и сбежались на звук, надеясь на что-нибудь съестное. Кассадин дёрнул руками, с непониманием взглянув в глаза Пророка. Мальзахар подался вперёд, развеял энергию на ладони, только чтоб прикоснуться к лицу мужчины. Жёсткая щетина колола пальцы, в нос ударял запах пота. То, что раньше казалось бессмысленным, сейчас завораживало и разжигало пламя внутри Пророка. Мальзахар провёл языком по губам Кассадина, слизывая засыхающий кровавый след. Проводник дёрнулся, стиснул зубы и захотел уже двинуть лбом наглецу, но подобное поведение здорово сбило с толку, — Да что с тобой?!

Мальзахар с силой надавил на щёки, заставляя Кассадина открыть рот. Проводник замер, не особо понимая, в чём же дело. Пророк скользнул языком внутрь, смакуя металлический привкус крови, Кассадин ответил шумным вздохом. Мальзахар совсем не умел целоваться: он не стремился даже вспомнить, как это делали люди, просто слизывал кровь с потрескавшихся губ и чужого языка. Когда же Пророк отстранился, Кассадин наконец-то заметил привкус желчи в своём рту. Губы и язык жгло не хуже, чем от зелья, залитого ранее. На губах Мальзахара остались алые разводы, смешанные с полупрозрачной малиновой жидкостью. Кассадин сразу понял, что это была слюна Пророка.

— Ты… — проводник не успел договорить, как почувствовал зубы, рвущие кожу на своей шее. Мальзахар кусал, оставляя наливающиеся кровью следы, пока не нашёл место, где кожа было тоньше всего. Рядом с дёрнувшимся кадыком Пророк впился в царапину, словно путник во флягу с водой. Кассадин вздрогнул, стиснул зубы, не в силах даже закричать от боли. Язык Мальзахара обжигал отнюдь не из-за температуры тела. Кожа горела не хуже, чем от ожогов. Пророк не спеша отстранился, прижал большим пальцем рану, прижёг её энергией. Кассадин кашлянул, злобно смотря исподлобья на довольное выражение лица мучителя, — Мальзахар…

Пророк и не знал, что ответить. Внутри желание мешалось с диким голодом, перед глазами застревали картины из видений. Тогда он искренне не понимал людей, отдающихся похоти. Но сейчас Мальзахар загорелся интересом, насколько далеко всё это может зайти. Он провёл пальцами вначале по щеке Кассадина, затем медленно перешёл на шею. Стоило пальцам чуть сжаться и надавить на свежую ранку, как проводник глубоко вдохнул, наполняя лёгкие кислородом. Они оба знали, что в старом, полуразрушенном храме никто не найдёт ни узника, ни самого Пророка. Только глупец зайдёт на территорию, кишащую тварями из Бездны. Кричать бесполезно. Мальзахар не стал в очередной раз душить жертву, он продолжил свой путь: прошёлся по ожогам, потом ещё ниже, по линии выступающего пресса. Кассадин напряжённо наблюдает за движениями, ожидая очередного укола боли. Однако Мальзахар просто изучал чужое тело без злого умысла. Из-за артефакта кожа обычного человека стала серой. Все эти побрякушки, кажущиеся такими полезными вещами в Бездне, выкачивали из него жизнь изо дня в день. Наконец, рука набрела на пояс плотной шёлковой ткани. Мальзахар стал опускаться пальцами ниже, пока не задел кончиками чужую плоть.

Кассадин шумно выдохнул носом, переключив взгляд с рук Пророка на его лицо. По глазам читались исследовательский интерес и такое спокойствие, что невольно становилось жутко. Особенно из-за Ока Бездны, что стало накаляться во лбу Мальзахара. Проводник дёрнулся, когда его член более настойчиво сжали пальцами. Не выдержав, Кассадин гаркнул, — Да чтоб тебя...Мальзахар, в чём дело?!

Пророку казалось, что он отчётливо слышал биение чужого сердца. Кассадин напуган, ведь сейчас он не может найти ответа на вопросы. Мальзахар и сам не понимал, зачем...он просто поддался инстинктам, думая, что так будет верно. Не зря же проводник так разнервничался. Пророк безмолвно развернул Кассадина, поставил на колени, впечатывая лицом в колонну. С губ проводника срывались ругательства, на которые Мальзахар совершенно не обращал внимания. Магические путы стянули ноги, не позволяя двинуться. Ничто не должно помешать его изучению. В руках Пророка крепкое мужское тело, необычное, с кучей шрамов, что особенно хорошо прослеживались по спине. Под кожей перекатывались напряжённые мышцы, привлекая внимание Мальзахара. Белые следы на сером холсте. Пророку казалось, что по этому рисунку можно прочесть историю всех ошибок Кассадина. И как же захотелось оставить свою собственную метку на этом теле.

— Мальзахар! — одна из рук Кассадина вырвалась из пут. Локтем ему удалось попасть прямо в нос Мальзахара и заставить того осесть на холодный пол. С кончика носа капнула кровь. Но не обычная, чёрная, с фиолетовым отливом. Глаза Кассадина округлились от шока, ведь мало того, что Мальзахар даже не пискнул от боли, его тело, кажется, мутировало до конца. Пророк просидел на месте минуту, всё то время проводник пытался освободить остальные конечности, но всё было тщетно. Мальзахар стёр кровь с кончика носа, не веря своим глазам. Кассадину всё же удалось его ранить. Этот человек продолжал сопротивляться Бездне внутри себя, да и ещё весьма успешно. И всё это только благодаря преданности уже мёртвому созданию? Как глупо. Мальзахар схватил запястье Кассадина, сжал его до боли в костях и обдал тёмной энергией, сжигая кожу до наливающихся пузырей. Руку охватила адская боль, пробирающая до сердца, глаза Кассадина судорожно расширились, а из приоткрытого рта вырвался крик. Проводник не был слабым, но у него уже совсем не осталось сил терпеть такие муки. Его голова бессильно поникла, перед глазами потемнело, и Кассадин совсем не знал, что же будет дальше. Странность ситуации и безостановочная боль просто сбивали его с толку... Впрочем, все сомнения и недопонимания исчезли из головы мужчины, когда он ощутил поблизости горячую плоть Мальзахара. Кассадин был готов ко всему: что его порвут на куски, расчленят на месте и скормят войдлингам, но не к Пророку, который завёлся от запаха крови и парочки ран на чужом теле. И что ему делать? А что он может? Проводник упрямо рыкнул, снова дёрнув руками.

— Не дёргайся, если не хочешь сделать себе хуже, — Мальзахар скинул вторую перчатку с ладони и провёл пальцами по светлой ткани белья, совершенно не заботясь о том, что сжигая ткань, он оставляет ожоги на пояснице. Сорвав ненужный кусок ткани, Пророк замер на мгновение. Как же это делали люди? Кассадин упёрся лбом в колонну, стараясь собраться с мыслями. Нужно что-то сделать, пока Мальзахар не зашёл слишком далеко. К сожалению, от мыслей отвлекали напряжение в висках, вызванное зельем...и влажные капли, скользнувшие между ягодиц. Проводник взглянул через плечо на Мальзахара. Прожилки на щеках горели ярко, словно звёзды в небе, а с губ стекала та малиновая слюна. Сердце Кассадина пропустило удар, когда Мальзахар опустил одну руку вниз, а второй зажал его горло, вынуждая затаить дыхание. Ухо обдало жарким дыханием, — Боишься?

Кассадин с трудом сглотнул ком в горле, оскалился, почувствовав головку горячего члена между ягодиц. Он бы соврал, если б сказал, что не боится. Страх мешался со смятением и непониманием. Мальзахар медленно входил внутрь, несмотря на сопротивление мышц. Видимо, слюна сглаживала проникновение. Кассадин рычал от неприятных ощущений. Всё внутри жгло, хватка на шее только усиливалась, не позволяя нормально вдохнуть. Мальзахар шумно выдохнул, войдя до самого основания. Освободившейся рукой он убрал чёрные пряди волос с правой стороны, закинул их на сильную спину и наконец-то смог увидеть гримасу боли. Стиснутые зубы, зажмуренные глаза и слеза, невольно сорвавшаяся с редких ресниц. Проводник хотел больше. Ему было мало видеть тело, в котором напряжена каждая клеточка, мало тех скудных слёз, и уж тем более - недостаточно крови. Мальзахар попробовал сделать первый толчок внутри и удовлетворённо проскулил, когда мышцы вокруг его члена сократились, сжались так, что было невыносимо двигаться дальше. Пророк впился ногтями в бок Кассадина, провёл белые полосы и с силой сжал бедро, начиная вбиваться в напряжённое тело. Но проводник лишь тихо шипел и кусал губы до крови. Мальзахара это не устраивало. Он сконцентрировал энергию на кончиках пальцев, из сгустков обратил её в самые настоящие шипы. Даже от лёгкого прикосновения к спине остались алые линии ран, края которых сразу же прижгли. Кассадин коротко вскрикнул и крепко выругался под нос. Ладонь Мальзахара переместилась на живот. Только шипы успели коснуться напряжённого пресса, как Кассадин беспокойно завозился.

— Остановись! — на выдохе выкрикнул он, когда шипы уже вошли под кожу. Но Мальзахар не остановился, протолкнул внутрь кончики пальцев, разрывая кожу. Кровь стекала на ладонь, мелкими каплями падала на пол. Кассадин изгибался дугой, старался уйти от боли, тогда Мальзахар отцепил магические путы от колонны. Убрав руку с шеи, он намотал чёрные волосы на кулак и потянул на себя, заставляя прижаться лопатками к груди. Сквозь боль и очередную судорогу, пронзившую всё тело, Кассадин едва ли различил движение под своей спиной. Даже страшно подумать, что же такое скрывал Мальзахар за своей одеждой. Пророк прижёг раны, срывая очередной вопль с губ проводника. Он сдался, запрокинул голову на чужое плечо. Тело Кассадина горело из-за действия зелья. Клетки начали мутировать. Мальзахар нарисовал узор ещё не засохшей кровью, вошёл в Кассадина особенно глубоко, вынудив раскрыть рот в крике. Окровавленные пальцы скользнули по языку, надавили на челюсть изнутри, не позволяя её сомкнуть.

— Мы хотим видеть и слышать всё, Кассадин, — прорычал на ухо Мальзахар, прежде чем впиться зубами в нежную кожу шеи. Веки проводника дрогнули. Он чуть приоткрыл глаза и заметил, что каждый угол наполнен тварями из Бездны. Сбежались на ароматный запах крови, ждут, когда же Мальзахар закончит и отдаст им жертву на съедение. Было бы даже лучше закончить свои мучения так, но что-то подсказывало Кассадину, что это только начало. Шипы раздирали кожу, заставляя вздрагивать каждый раз и кричать во всё горло. Кассадин больше не мог себя контролировать. Из-за зелья мутнел рассудок, температура тела давно перешла порог дозволенного.Проводник ничего не видел, не мог раскрыть глаза. Мальзахар уместил ладонь на лбу...даже разгорячённое тело Пророка сейчас казалось прохладным. Кассадин заметил, что медленно проваливается во тьму, свободную от мыслей, в реальность его возвращала только боль. Шёпот Мальзахара стал медленно ломаться для его слуха… а потом появился свет. Ладонь Пророка соскользнула на глаза, закрыв их от лунного света, вторая прошлась по животу и сжала напряжённый член Кассадина. Мужчина шумно выдохнул, мотнул головой. Лёгкое движение по стволу, и проводник застонал. Мальзахар презрительно шикнул, — Как же мало нужно смертным для удовольствия. Ты просто жалок, Кассадин.

Мальзахар размазал кровь, смешанную со слюной, по чужому члену, сделал ещё несколько толчков и почувствовал, как плотно сжимаются вокруг его плоти жаркие и податливые стенки. Кассадин кончил, но Пророк не спешил его отпускать так быстро. Толкнув носом в землю, он сжал двумя ладонями подрагивающие бёдра и продолжил входить глубоко, безжалостно, заботясь только о себе. Голос проводника охрип. Едва ли его выкрики можно было назвать хриплыми стонами. Рассудок Кассадина помутнел. Он не различал ничего, не отреагировал даже на тепло, разлившееся в животе. Голова кружилась, во рту пересохло, и все чувства словно испарились. Кассадин был не в силах даже раскрыть глаза и не мог сопротивляться накатывающему сну.

Вокруг только белый свет, затем - бескрайняя сай. Очередные путники, нуждающиеся в помощи Кассадина. Через неделю он закончит с ними и вернётся к семье. В тот небольшой дом к любимой жене и подрастающей дочке. Проводнику нравилось пропускать через пальцы длинные бархатные волосы своей возлюбленной, касаться её мягкой кожи пальцами. Особенно он любил поцелуи на прощанье. Лёгкие, тёплые и ненавязчивые. Они были заменой для сотни слов и обещаний вернуться живым. Кассадин любил свой дом, ведь там его ожидали дорогие люди. Там было его место, там были те, кто придали смысл его жизни. Свет меркнет, уродуются привычные черты. На месте деревни теперь красуется дыра прямиком вглубь Бездны, кишащей тварями. Он потерял всё в тот день...дом, семью и себя. Оттаявшее сердце мужчины теперь заполнила раздирающая боль. Проводник умещается на краю обрыва, долго смотрит во мрак, и вскоре во тьме видит себя. Серая кожа, прожилки, проходящие по телу и лицу, горящие белым светом глаза. Больше не человек, но ещё и не монстр. Будущее, которое ему обещает Мальзахар. В понимании Кассадина - это предательство собственных принципов. Встать на сторону того, кто отнял у тебя самое дорогое? Да лучше сдохнуть.

Прошло ещё три дня, прежде чем Кассадин смог встать на ноги. Он с ужасом смотрел на свои руки, по которым, как и по всему телу, узором разошлись фиолетовые прожилки. Проводник понимал, что это неправильно, что надо прекратить это, убить Мальзахара при первой возможности, ведь теперь его конечности не скованы. Но он не мог. Тело не слушалось. Кассадин чувствовал себя узником собственной оболочки, ведь он всё осознавал, чувствовал, однако не мог ничего сделать. Реальность чередовалась с воспоминаниями, сбивая с толку. Кассадин чувствовал, как сходит с ума. Вот он утыкается носом в тонкую шею жены, а вот стоит на коленях перед Мальзахаром. Проводник перестал понимать, что есть истина.

Пока не настал тот роковой день.

Первичная стадия мутации завершилась. Кассадин почти не изменился внешне, но сознание помутнело. Он стал марионеткой в руках Мальзахара. Весь в грязной одежде и крови, выглядел жалко, словно побитый пёс, но был теперь послушным. А это - самое главное.

— Твоё время пришло, Кассадин, — пророк провёл пальцами по плечу мужчины, убрал локон спутавшихся волос ему за спину и заглянул в пустые глаза. Больше не человек, марионетка, натасканная на убийства. Мальзахар отступил в сторону. За его спиной оказалась груда артефактов Кассадина, — Можешь взять их. Сильное оружие, если оно в правильных руках.  
Мужчина подошёл к перчатке, надел её на свою руку и замер. В воздухе образовалось лезвие клинка. Кассадин вспомнил, как скитался по Бездне и звал своих любимых по именам. Ему так хотелось найти свою жену и дочь, узнать, что они живы. Но теперь он молился, чтоб те не познали, что есть Бездна, не стали мутантами, как он или Мальзахар. Кассадин сжал руку в кулак и закрыл глаза.

Его жена...его любимая, та, что одной улыбкой заменяла ему солнце над головой. Кассадин тонул в её добром взгляде. Дочка унаследовала все лучшие черты своих родителей. Кассадин так много хотел показать ей в этом мире. Он хотел дать ей лучшую жизнь. Проводник верил, что вернётся домой, снова обнимет их и услышит громкий, девичий смех.

«Папа...»

«Пожалуйста, вернись домой...»

Наконец-то Кассадин почувствовал, что с полной уверенностью может сжать кулак. Словно с его рук слетели оковы, и теперь он вновь свободен. Проводник глянул через плечо на Мальзахара, что парил в воздухе, окружённый войдлингами, забрал остальные артефакты и вернул их на места, пока стараясь себя не выдавать. Подойдя достаточно близко, он опустился на колени перед Мальзахаром. Благо, за линзами маски не было видно напряжённого взгляда. Кассадин отсчитывал секунды и ждал подходящего момента.

— В видении было сказано, что твоя дочь жива и борется с Бездной. Твоим первым заданием будет найти и уничтожить её… — Мальзахар опустил ладонь на затылок Кассадина. Сердце проводника замерло. Неужели его бинсики жива? Кассадин мигает глазами, мотает головой и, пока Мальзахар не успевает отреагировать на внезапную вольность подчинённого, наносит режущий удар по груди. Пророк Бездны отшатывается назад, падает на землю и ошарашено опускает взгляд на рассечённую грудь. Удивление Кассадина было ничуть не меньше. Под тканью оказалось ещё одно пульсирующее Око Бездны со сложными сплетениями, пару из которых ему удалось перерезать. Оттуда уже хлынула чёрная жидкость, заменяющая Пророку кровь. Проводник заметил, как Око во лбу загорелось, а войдлинги кучей ринулись на Кассадина. Не лучшее время для битвы, сейчас лучше отступить. Он сжал в ладони камень и мгновенно переместился за стену храма, босыми ногами побежал по песку прочь. Благо, на улице была ночь…

Кассадину несказанно повезло наткнуться на путников, что не испугались его внешнего вида и предоставили крышу над головой. К утру они доехали до деревни, где ему дали временный приют. Сейчас он в безопасности. Горячей водой в чаше удалось наконец-то смыть с себя кровь, пот и грязь, а также осмотреть многочисленные раны и эти прожилки. Свет в них давно потух. Эти выступы на коже стали твердеть и болеть. Всего день прошёл, а такой результат. Кассадин упёрся руками на высокую тумбу и заглянул в зеркало. Обросшее лицо, серая кожа и померкшие глаза. Что бы с ним стало, если б воспоминания не взяли верх? Кассадин потёр переносицу, выдохнул и уставился взглядом в стену. Его дочь жива...сейчас она скитается где-то по Бездне, а это значит, что у него есть шанс найти свою малышку. Но что если за это время она тоже мутирует? Кассадин вцепился пальцами в крышку тумбочки, стиснул зубы, и вдруг руки пронзила острая боль. Все прожилки лопнули, и из них потекла кровь, перемешанная с проклятой чёрной жижей. Проводник выругался себе под нос и закусил губу, стараясь переждать боль. Алая кровь...это значит, что он до сих пор человек, а не мутант из Бездны. Над ним не взял вверх голод, тело не успело мутировать и рассудок не помутнел до конца. Кровь стекала по тумбочке и капала на пол, образуя лужу. Несмотря на то, что сейчас всё закончилось, Кассадин вряд ли сможет выкинуть из головы воспоминания, связанные с Пророком Бездны.


End file.
